Iron Man Vol 2 8
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ruben * Jim * ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** *** "A Safehouse" (Location Classified) Items: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Iron Man has just been attacked by another armored being that claims to be his best friend, Rebel O'Reilly, even though Rebel is dead. Finding this incredible to believe Tony has his Prometheum Armor scan his attacker to learn, much to his surprise that it is truly his friend, seemingly returning from the grave to get back at him for letting him die while testing out the armor that he is now wearing. The fight is made difficult as Rebel is capable of cloaking himself from view on most of Iron Man's sensors and visual outputs. However, Stark manages to find the weakness: Despite the armor seemingly being superior to the Prometheum Armor, there is one minor flaw: It doesn't have the same level of cooling that his armor does and his infrared scanners pick him up, allowing Iron Man to land a blow that sends Rebel reeling. As he goes after Rebel he calls Liz Ross to go up to the ruins of his office and collect whoever is still alive up there. Liz shows up to find Pepper crying over Happy's body, when Liz tells her that she needs to get off the roof right away Pepper lashes out knocking off Liz's helmet. Pepper is shocked to find that Liz is now bald and has a tumor growing out of the side of her head. Shocked into silence, Pepper agrees to go peacefully and not say anything. While in Manhattan, lawyer Jennifer Walters is hopping into a cab when she is grabbed and brought into the sewers by the Hulk. Recognizing the Hulk as her cousin Bruce, she agrees to follow the Hulk to seek help. While at the secret safe house where Jasper Sitwell has Leonard Samson hostage, Leonard still refuses to tell him the whereabouts of the Hulk. With no cooperation Sitwell has Samson injected with gamma radiation which causes Samson to mutate into a gamma spawned beast. The results are shocking and Samson kills Sitwell and his hired men. While elsewhere in the city, Iron Man and Rebel continue their battle. Rebel threatens all of Tony's friends sending Iron Man into a frenzy, beating Rebel into submission. Iron Man stops himself from making the killing blow when he realizes that Rebel had stated he attacked Happy thinking that it was Tony, and realized that given the bio-scanners in the armor he is wearing that sort of mistake would be impossible. He realizes that Rebel wasn't out to kill Tony, he was trying to get Tony to kill him. Removing his opponents helmet, Iron Man is shocked to see that it really is Rebel and he's been turned into a cybernetic mockery of his former self. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}